Give Him A Reason
by CPCoulter Writes My Canon
Summary: Logan wasn't just about to let Julian walk out of Dalton...he needed to give him a reason to stay BASED OFF CP COULTER'S DALTON- SEXUAL SITUATIONS


Nobody told Logan….

Within the walls of the prestigious Dalton Academy for Boys, there were quite a few rules. However, some of the most important rules of Dalton were unwritten. Unwritten, unspoken, and just kind of _there._ Each house had at least one very specific, very crucial unwritten rule.

Hanover Houses' rule was that no matter what went down between Stuart and Windsor, they were to remain neutral in their opinions. At least when voicing them. They were Switzerland House, and it was something that everyone in Hanover just knew. They never took sides in any of the Windsor/Stuart battles, it only led to bloodshed.

Except for that one time Dwight had set fire to one of the shaped shrubs outside Stuart House because he was convinced it looked like a revenant in disguise, Hanover had to take Stuart Houses' side on that debate.

The Windsor boys lived and breathed by the theory "Details are irrelevant when discussing Windsor matters with faculty."

Essentially, that meant that when something blew up, got doused in holy water, or was mysteriously missing- all faculty members were only told "the basics"

"Drew had a lab accident, sir." …. _Because he was trying to make a serum to melt through the socks of the Stuarts but not burn their feet off in the process._

"The chandelier seems to be unstable again, sir." …._Because the Tweedles and the White Knight used it for target practice in a Nerf and Demon Amulet war._

Though Stuart House was driven towards academics and did not care for the acts of juvenile delinquency as Windsor did (on most occasions), the House still had their unwritten and unspoken rule to live by.

Don't tell Logan.

Despite being Stuart House prefect, it had become apparent that sometimes, when Logan was out of the loop, it was safer for everyone. If you _had_ to tell him, at least make sure the issue was resolved before you do.

So, when news travelled that Julian Larson was once again taking off from Dalton, to film a movie that a rabid stalker had warned him away from with a death threat; and wasn't returning to Dalton… everyone in Stuart House came to the conclusion that the longer Logan was out of the loop, the happier they would all be. Especially considering the latest blow-up involving a certain new addition to the Warblers, and a certain ex-boyfriend of a current prefect.

But, as it always is, someone at some point will always be out of the loop.

Harold Grayson muttered darkly under his breath as the music from above him got louder, shaking his coffee cup until it balanced precariously on the edge of his study desk. Personally, he didn't give a damn about Julian Larson and his almighty fame; things around Stuart were quieter when he was gone. As the song changed into something louder, the (empty) coffee cup smashed to the floor, snapping the last strand of patience Harold had.

He flung himself out the door, storming down the empty halls until he reached the Stuart Commons. Logan was sitting at the piano, calmly hitting keys as though there wasn't the feeling of a huge army marching across the floor above.

"Logan, I understand that he is your friend, but could you _shut Larson up?"_

Logan calmly eyed him, continuing to play softly, "Nobody has complained, and it's not bothering me."

That stunned Harold. Nobody had complained?

Unbeknownst to him, the loud music was pissing off a good percentage of the Stuart House population; they just weren't going to complain because they knew what Julian was doing.

He was packing.

If someone complained to Logan; Logan would go into Julian's room.

And God knows they didn't need that. Loud music wouldn't even compare to the havoc Logan would wreak if he knew.

"Look, Wright. I understand that he is your friend, but _I _am complaining about it. I don't care if he's leaving Dalton for good to do some stupid movie; he _can't _spend his last day pissing everyone off."

Logan's eyes darkened, his brow creasing together, "What?"

Harold paused, his heart speeding up at the dark tone creeping into Logan's voice.

Surely he knew Julian wasn't…

Oh…

* * *

><p>Julian's door slammed open, crashing into the wall behind it before Logan seized it roughly and slammed it shut, the doorframe rattling. The brunette looked over at the enraged blond and smirked, continuing to pack his suitcase.<p>

"I take it you heard."

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Logan growled darkly, his eyes a shade of green Julian did not think possible. It was kind of beautiful, really.

"Packing, why are you so interested?"

"You're not. Coming. back." with each word Logan took a step forward, before seizing Julian by the shirt collar and throwing him to the wall.

"No, I'm not. Hand me that shirt, would you?"

Logan's grip tightened, yanking Julian towards him before slamming him back, "WHY NOT!"

"Because, I don't want to."

The prefect growled, the noise sending sparks through Julian's veins.

"Larson…why are you doing this?"

"You can't control me, _Wright. _You get no say in what I do or don't do. Now…let me go."

"What could be so bad? What are you _running _from, Jules? What is it that has you fleeing with your tail between your legs, huh?"

Logan had hit the right spot, apparently. Julian's eyes showed a ghost of emotion, before they returned to cold and lifeless.

"Get the fuck out of my face."

"You are running. From something here, aren't you Julian?"

"Shut up."

"Is it Derek and I? Are we not good enough for your Tinseltown lifestyle?"

"Logan-"

"Or are you just running from everything? Too scared to be here so you're pulling some hair brained fucking move to get out of here-"

"YOU'RE MY PROBLEM, WRIGHT! NOW GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY FACE!"

Logan's mouth closed, stunned by Julian's outburst, before the fire was back, a sneer curving onto his face.

"What the fuck did I ever do to you?"

"YOU MADE ME WANT YOU!"

"…what?"

"That's right. You. Made. Me. Want. You. You made me sit here and _pine _for you. For years I sat here like a pathetic schoolgirl wanting you to _notice me. _And you never fucking did, and I can't take it anymore. So I'm leaving." Julian spat out, anger getting the better of him. He was leaving, who cared if Logan knew now? The plane would be in the air in less than four hours, and Julian wouldn't be back.

And Logan wouldn't come looking.

Logan's anger was boiling, but no longer was it just from Julian leaving. Julian _wanted _him…Julian…..

"You want me, Julian?" Logan growled, pressing their bodies together, "The straight as an arrow Hollywood heartbreaker wants me? Is that why you're running…you're scared of me?"

"Fuck up, Wright."

"Make me." He slid his hands up Julian's back, bumping their noses together slowly, testing the waters of curiosity.

Julian shoved Logan back, but he held tight. Logan slammed Julian backwards, hearing the loud thud when his back hit the wall.

And he kissed him.

The kiss was hot and angry, no love, no tenderness. Just passion and experimentation. Julian kissed back with force, his hands fisting in the Dalton shirt, tongue running shamelessly along Logan's bottom lip. They staggered back, Julian's hand groping for the stereo system. Loud music blasted from the speakers with one clear purpose.

What Stuart members don't hear doesn't hurt them.

Logan's kisses wandered hotly, pressing behind Julian's ear, his cheeks, down his neck. Julian's hip jerked at the feel of Logan's tongue tracing his jugular vein, his lips sucking harshly on his Adam's apple. He stifled his moans, only to have Logan grip his hips, grinding against him.

"Don't keep quiet, Julian. Nobody will hear you but me."

Their hands blindly fumbled for clothes, buttons sliding open, hands pressed to hot skin. The clink of buckets and the glide of zippers; harshly panted groans and whines fill the air, unheard over the loud music.

"I fucking hate you."

"You're such an arrogant prick."

Dalton slacks hit the floor, Logan gripping at the back of Julian's thigh to pull him up around his hips.

"Is this what you wanted, Jules?" Logan murmured against the wet lips, "Is this what you wanted me to do to make you stay."

"Shut- oh fuck, Logan, yes."

A hand had palmed him through the dark red boxers, pushing against the hardness he could feel underneath his palm. Julian's hips moved up against the hand, needing more contact.

"Lo, Logan _please_."

Logan moved, falling onto the bed, Julian pinned underneath him. The mattress sank underneath their weight, but neither boy paid it any mind. Bare skin touched for the first time, ragged groans slipping from the pair. The red boxers hit the carpeted floor.

"Prick."

"Asshole."

Fully naked, Logan slid his hand down between their bodies, wrapping his fingers around the hot, hard flesh; groaning when Julian's hips thrust up into the feeling.

"Fuck, yes."

"How long have you wanted this, Jules?" Logan whispered hotly; tongue tracing Julian's ear and neck. The hand worked faster, putting gentle pressure in all the right places.

"Ages," he hissed back, sinking his nail into the taught muscles of Logan's back. Logan's thumb ran over him, stroking the slit and head; moans of approval and groans of pleasure mixed in with the harsh beats of music.

The heat and tension was building; hormones and sex drives winning out over logic and reason.

Julian groaned, knowing that when this was over, nothing would be the same. This wasn't love; this was hate; anger; pure need and desire. It needed to stop, he should stop it….

Anything he wanted to say was lost, however when Logan's mouth wrapped around him. The heat alone could have driven Julian crazy. Logan sucked, taking as much of him as he could, whining around him. Julian's hand gripped uselessly at the headboard of his bed, one sinking into Logan's soft, blond hair.

Logan's tongue teased and licked, loving the mewls of pleasure falling from Julian's mouth. The Julian Larson was pinned underneath him, whining, _begging. _Logan groaned, taking all of Julian into his mouth, letting him _feel_ Logan around him.

"Logan, fuck, Logan I'm- shit"

Julian came, Logan's name screaming from his lips; being swallowed whole by the music. Logan swallowed, licking his lips before grabbing Julian's hips to hover above him, his erection pressing into Julian's lower stomach.

"Touch me."

Julian complied, wrapping his fingers around the hot flesh, smirking at the whine Logan made. They moved together, Logan's hips pushing into Julian's hand, slowly at first before his panting gasps quickened, groaning Julian's name as he came.

Tangled bodies slicked with sweat now lay gasping on the sheets. Logan's hands wrapped around Julian's waist, his forehead pressed into the dip of his back.

"Don't…go anywhere." He whispered. The anger was gone, the hate had dissipated. Now they were left with the sinking feeling of realization.

Julian let out a shaky sigh, his body trembling, "Give me one reason."

"…me."

It was one word, but it held so much.

It wasn't a promise, or a compromise, or even a veiled illusion at perfection.

But it was a chance.

"Okay."


End file.
